ironsteadfandomcom-20200215-history
Knights of the Hart
The Knights of the Hart were founded a very long time ago, an exact date known to few. The Knights of the Hart were created to serve the needs of the lords of Furyondy, Highfolk, and Veluna. Every single Knight of the Hart commands respect and it is rightly justified. They serve the three lands' best interests in their hearts and seek to end the Old One’s reign of terror. The tripartite organization is made up of the Knights of the High Forest, the Knights of Furyondy, and the Knights of Veluna. No matter the knightly order, all must swear their undying loyalty to protect the lands of the three nations. The Knights of the Hart often serve as arbitrators of justice in the lawless areas they patrol. The knights maintain strongholds and serve in their local governments. Over time, the knights have become involved in battles of politics - not of war - much to the dismay of some of the countries' leaders. Still, through all these years, membership is open to commoners and nobles alike provided that each has shown their loyalty to not one, but all three countries. They also must have proven that they can not only hold their own in battle, but also show true courage and bravery in service to the people of Furyondy, Highfolk, and Veluna. There are three sects of the knights. The first is the Knights of the High Forest. They are on the front lines of Old Wicked’s lands, are very aware of the dependence Highfolk has on Furyondy and Veluna, and take appropriate measures to ensure the good will of their peoples' lands. Exclusively elven, they are skilled in forest skirmishing, particularly in the Vesve Forest. Their numbers are few, but they are masters of guerilla warfare, able to fight much larger hordes of evil than would be possible in the open battlefield. The Knights of Veluna are one of the most important military forces in the surrounding Vale and quite possibly the Flanaess. While there may seem to be a small portion of actual Knights of Veluna, each of them commands many sergeants and warriors. These troops number in the thousands; most are in Thornward, holding true to the treaty and protecting their country. These knights are the most diplomatic of the three organizations, and often are held in the highest regard. Almost all of the Knights of Veluna are defending land outside Veluna, maintaining peace and order as dictated by the Canon. The Knights of Furyondy is the largest branch of the organization. In years past, they have come to the aid of Highfolk when Old Wicked’s forces attempted to seize that territory, and helped to turn the tide. For the last few years, many of the knights have become entwined in politics, trying to urge King Belvor IV to take the fight to Old Wicked. After years of pleas to the king, it now appears that the knights' wisdom is finally being heeded and none too soon. Their ultimate goal, however, is to expel Iuz from the Flanaess. Collectively, the Knights of the Hart are constantly seeking to destroy agents of Old Wicked; especially those who try to loosen the ties amongst the allegiance. The knights realize the severe importance of their allies in keeping not only the peace amongst the three countries' peoples, but the fragile border that precariously hangs in the battle against Iuz.